Help From Their Little Friends
by ShaiManx
Summary: It's Yule Ball and the Head Boy and Head Girl having troubles in some preparation for the ball. They also have a hard time to conceal their feelings for each other. Will the Yule Ball be successful? Will they get a chance to confess their feelings to each other? Maybe they could, with the help of their little friends. (AU, entry for Strictly Dramione Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2017)


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

 _ **This story is an entry for the Strictly Dramione Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2017.**_

 _Prompt:_  
 _#25_

 _Draco and Hermione are in 8th year. Each has a crush on each other but don't think the other wants anything to do with them._

 _Star-crossed Christmas._

* * *

Therefore Hogwarts House-elves decide to help them get together and craziness ensues.

It was the first day of November; Head Mistress McGonagall summoned the head boy and girl. She discussed the Yule Ball on Christmas day. She discussed what she wants and told them that they should also ask the students on what they want, as long as everyone will enjoy the celebration.

"You two have to work together for this Yule Ball. You can ask the prefects to assist you if you need it. You have few weeks to make it happen." Head Mistress McGonagall said to the head boy, Draco Malfoy and the head girl, Hermione Granger. Hermione was writing down each McGonagall's task while Draco just listens. He keeps on glancing at Hermione who's too focused on their task as the Head Boy and Head Girl.

"You two are dismissed," McGonagall said as she scans a parchment in front of her. Hermione rolls her parchment and tucks it on her purse. She stood up and looks at Draco. Draco stood up too. Hermione walks out first, followed by Draco. They walk quietly. Hermione leads the way while Draco is an arm away behind her. Hermione can feel his stares at her. Draco was indeed staring at her. When they reach the hallway, Hermione faced him.

"I will talk to the prefects. I will ask them to conduct a survey and a summary of it so we can decide what is needed for the Yule Ball." Hermione stated.

Draco nodded in agreement. "What should I do then?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "You can plan the program. You're familiar with this kind of ball, right?"

Draco smirks. "I grew up in a home that throws a party like it's a praying habit."

Hermione shakes her head, and smiled. "Good. Well, see you around then." Hermione waved and walks away from him. Draco walks in a different direction. He went to the library. Students look at him differently so he went to the quiet corner of the library. He sat there and took out a parchment and quill. He starts to jot down the program for the ball. Then he remembers something. From his pocket, he took out a small box and opens it. It was a silver bracelet with rubies. It's been with him since Christmas last year. It was supposed to be a gift. But he never had a chance to give it. He's scared. He's not brave enough to tell her how he feels.

Hermione's heart is pounding like a hippogriff stumping around. Every time Draco's around, she's perturbed. It all started last year, in the first Christmas Ball after the war. Draco approached her and asks for a dance. Everyone is surprised by his gesture but upon seeing that he's embarrassed and about to turn his back, she grabbed his hand and agreed to dance with him. The dance what awkward but Hermione feels his sincerity with dancing with her. What surprises her is during the dance, Draco apologized to her for being rude to her since the first year and for what happened to her in their home. Hermione accepted his apology but told him that what happened to her in Malfoy Manor wasn't his fault. After the dance, Draco bid her goodbye and left the great hall.

After that incident, Hermione always observed Draco's action. He was quiet and always alone even his friends Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott Jr. are always with him. He's nice towards the house elf and gives them treats. He had a friendly competition with her when it comes to grade but he's a gentleman when they have a project together. Since then, Hermione got fond of Draco.

On their first day as an eight-year student, upon knowing that they will work together as Head Boy and Girl, Hermione tend to be nervous when Draco's around. She tried her best to act normal around him but sometimes, she just stares at him when they are discussing projects and assignment or when they are studying together. They are friendly in a civil way. She has a crush on him, she knows that. But she will not act on it. She knows that even the war is over; Draco Malfoy will never give attention and affection to a mudblood.

Hermione enters the Head Boy and Girl common room. Their house elves, Thisbe and Kismet, welcomed her.

"Welcome, Miss." Thisbe said.

"Hello, Thisbe. Hello, Kismet." Hermione said.

"Would Miss like some tea?" Kismet muttered. Hermione nods. "Yes, please. And bring it to my room. Thank you."

Hermione started to walk when Thisbe speaks "Is Master Draco coming?" Hermione blushed and look at Thisbe. "I do not know. He's in the castle somewhere. Maybe later? I'm not sure." Thisbe and Kismet noticed her blush but didn't acknowledge it so he won't be embarrassed.

"Would Miss like something with her tea?" Kismet squeaks.

"Some chicken sandwich, please."

"Okay, Miss."

Hermione went to his room while Thisbe and Kismet went to the small kitchen.

"Master and Miss are still hiding." Thisbe pointed out. Kismet shrugged and gets the tea set. "Miss' cheeks get pink when we say Master's name. Master always asks where Miss is when she's not around."

Thisbe paced around while Kismet makes tea. Then he remembers something. "Oh! Thisbe saw Master holding a pretty shiny thing for many times. Thisbe thinks Master will give it to Miss."

Kismet looked at Thisbe. "Pretty shiny? For Miss?"

Thisbe nods.

Kismet huffed. "Why Master didn't give to Miss then?"

Thisbe pulled his ears in frustration "Thisbe doesn't know! But the pretty shiny thing will look pretty on Miss' wrist!" he said excitedly.

Kismet is preparing the sandwich now. "Does Thisbe think Thisbe and Kismet should help Master give that shiny thing to Miss?" Thisbe nods elatedly. Kismet nods in agreement too. "Kismet think Kismet and Thisbe should ask help to other elves."

"Yes, yes."

After Kismet and Thisbe serve Hermione's tea to her, they start planning to get Draco and Hermione together. They asked other help to plan. They come up with a good plan, Thisbe and Kismet are pleased.

At the morning of the Yule Ball, Hermione is busy on finalizing the decoration of the Great Hall. Draco was checking the sound and talking to Dean, Seamus, and Neville who will perform a song number on the ball. Suddenly, Kismet approaches Draco.

"Master?" she bowed to Draco.

"What is it, Kismet?"

"Master, there's a student fighting on the west tower. They won't stop. The other elves are getting upset because of them."

Draco hissed and excuses himself. Kismet, on other hands, approaches Dean and offers him a drink. Dean accepts it thankfully.

Later on, Hermione is discussing the final program with the prefects when Thisbe came.

"Miss, Master Theodore and Miss Daphne will not be able to lead the Yule Ball dance."

Hermione's eyes widen. "What?! Why?"

Thisbe looks sad. "Master Theodore went to Ministry to check out his father after receiving a patronous from a ministry official. Miss Daphne broke her ankle when she's practicing the waltz." He shrugged.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. The prefects look worried too. "We need a couple to lead the Yule ball dance. It's tradition! We need a Yule Ball Escort and Muse!"

Suddenly, Luna Lovegood, the Ravenclaw prefect, suggested something. "How about the Head Boy and Girl lead the Yule Ball dance?"

Everybody look at Luna strangely. Hermione even gave her a 'what are you doing?' look.

"It's perfect. You and Draco watched Hannah and Neville during practice. You know the sequence and it's not like you have other stuff to do. You're just standing with the Headmistress at the dance ball proceeds." Luna stated. The other prefects agreed. Ginny, the Gryffindor prefect smiled at her friend. "It will be okay, Mione. You can do it!"

Hermione looked at her watch, they still have six hours to go before the ball. "Fine! We will do it. Just make the last minute check on the music, food, and hall. I need to find Draco." Hermione left them to find Draco.

She found Draco talking to Professor Slughorn.

"Malfoy!" she shrieked. Draco looked at her. "Come with me."

"Why?"

Hermione looks annoyed. "We have a huge problem. Come! Excuse us, Professor."

Professor Slughorn laughed. "It's alright, Miss Granger." The professor looks at Draco. "Go on, Mister Malfoy."

Draco followed Hermione. She leads him going to the Room of Requirements. The door suddenly appears and they enter. They were both surprised when the room transforms into a beautiful dance hall.

"What's the problem, Granger?" he asked. Hermione was anxious. She doesn't know if he will agree but she has to try. She faced him and looks at him sternly.

"We need to lead the dance on the Yule Ball tonight."

Draco looked at her quizzically. "That's the role of the Yule Ball Escort and Muse." Hermione huffed in frustration. "I know, but Neville had an emergency and Hannah broke her ankle. Some people should take their place. We don't have time. So Luna suggested that we should do it, because we saw them practice, we don't have anything to do during that time, and there's no time to look for a replacement!"

Draco thinks this is not a good idea. He will be closer to her. It's fascinating, but it's nerve-wracking at the same time. "Fine. Let's do it"

"We need to practice." Hermione demands.

"I know the dance sequence." Draco declared.

"Well, I don't. And I'm not good at it. I need to practice it with you."

Draco sighed. He needs to do this now so it will be easy later on. "Okay. Let's practice." Draco held his hand out to Hermione. She nervously took it as Draco place a hand on the small of her back. Magically, the room gave them music to dance on. Draco leads the dance and Hermione just go with him. Draco is a good dancer, attending balls since he was a child and being tutor to dance well during such occasion is mandatory.

Hermione felt like she's living in a fairytale. She was dancing with a prince but at any moment, when the clock strikes twelve, everything will go back to normal. So, she savors the moment that she's on his arms. Meanwhile, Draco can't believe that this is happening. She's dancing with him, in a private matter. This is the chance to confess his feelings. But should he? He's confused.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I have something to tell you." Draco gulped.

Hermione's heart starts to beat fast. What will he say?

"I… I… I want you to meet me after the ball. I have something important to tell you." Draco murmured. Hermione looked at him cynically. "Why don't you tell me now?" she asked.

"Just meet me after the ball." He requests. Hermione agreed and give him an awkward smile. Draco lets her go and stood up an arm away from her. "You'll do." he said.

"Great! Now, we should check some stuff for the last time and prepare for the ball." Hermione went to the door without even waiting for Draco and left him alone. Draco smiled and went out too.

A few hours later, Draco was busy fixing his robe when he heard Hermione screaming in her room. Draco went to her door and knocked. "Granger, are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay. My dress is ruined! I'm trying to fix it using some spells but it won't work! I don't have any dress to wear!" Draco heard a thud inside. "Maybe you can use some of Weasley or your other friends' dress?"

"Malfoy, have you seen my friends? Luna had a smaller frame than mine. Ginny, Katie, Padma, Pavarti, Susan, and Hannah have a different size than mine. Hell, even Lavender has bigger size than mine."

Draco can sense the frustration she feels. Then he remembers his female friends in Slytherin. "Maybe I could ask my housemate. J-just wait there. We still have an hour."

Draco called Kismet and asks her to ask Daphne, Astoria, and pansy to bring their extra ball robes for Granger to use. Kismet immediate left and after two minutes, Kismet returns with tons of dresses but a white and silver ball gown caught his attention. He asks kismet about it.

"It's Miss Daphne's. She said she can't wear it now. The cast on her feet won't look good with it. Miss said its okay that Miss Granger wears this."

Draco decided to pick that gown and asks Kismet to return the other dresses. He knocked again at Hermione's door.

"Granger, Daphne said you can wear her dress. She said it doesn't go well with her cast on her foot"

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm leaving the dress by the door. I need to doll up too." He smirks and left the dress hovering at the door.

Ten minutes before the Yule Ball starts, Draco is waiting peevishly at the common room for Hermione. He didn't know if the gown fits her or she decided not to go. He was about to call her when her door opens and Hermione came out. She looks exquisite. The gown fit her right. Her hair is tied up nicely, her make-up is light but she still looks gorgeous.

"Malfoy? Draco? Hey!"

Draco shakes his head and takes a deep breath.

"Shall we go?" she asked. Draco nods. He offers his arm but he realized it immediately. He was about to pull it back but Hermione holds on to it.

A few moments later, the great hall is full of students, dressed to impressed. The orchestra is playing, and the hall is spectacular with its extravagant theme. Professor McGonagall sands and every one looks at her.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to Hogwarts' Yule Ball. We are gathered here to celebrate this wonderful occasion. To begin this feast, let us welcome the two people who made this occasion possible. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the head boy and head girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, to lead the traditional Christmas dance."

The doors of the great hall open and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger enter the hall. There are 'ohh' and 'ahh' and whispers around but a loud applause dominates the hall. Hermione is smiling while Draco remains serious.

Draco and Hermione went in the center of the dance floor and as the music begins, they start to waltz around the dance floor. Hermione feels like they are floating while on Draco's arm. Draco can't help it but look at Hermione even she's like in a daze. Draco is decided to tell her how he feels. It's all or nothing.

As the others joined them, the dance continued and Draco and Hermione went on the side and greeted by Professor McGonagall. The party continues as the band starts to perform. It was insane. Everyone is having fun. Later on, Hermione and Draco went to the holding area to check Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Hermione got paled when she saw Neville and Seamus look stressed while Dean is coughing continuously.

"What happen?" she asked.

"We don't know. Dean doesn't have a voice and he's coughing non-stop." Neville explained.

"Madam Pomfrey already gave him some potion. We are waiting if it will take effect." Seamus said.

They all waited for few minutes but Dean still doesn't have his voice back. "The potion isn't working! What are we going to do?" Hermione is in panic mode. Draco can't bear seeing her like this. He touches his shoulders, she looked up to him. He smiled, "Do you trust me?" Hermione is hesitant but she nodded. Draco left her, motioned Seamus and Neville to follow him and they went up to the stage. He whispered something to Neville who looked shocked but nodded. Neville told Seamus what Draco said. He was shocked but smiles and nodded. Neville sat on in front of the piano while Seamus took the guitar. The music starts to play while Draco stood in front of the microphone and took a deep breath. 'Merlin, help me!' he thought. Everybody is staring at him and he starts to sing.

 _I don't know, but I believe_

 _That some things are meant to be_

 _And that you'll make a better me_

 _Every day I love you_

Hermione gasped upon hearing Draco sang. He even sang a muggle song. How on Earth he knows about that? She rushed outside and stood at the side of the stage.

 _I never thought that dreams came true_

 _But you showed me that they do_

 _You know that I learn something new_

 _Every day I love you_

Draco looked at Hermione while some of the students are slow-dancing on the dance floor. Then he closes his eyes.

 _'Cos I believe that destiny_

 _Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)_

 _And you'll never live until you love_

 _With all your heart and soul._

Hermione placed her hands on her chest, like touching her heart. His song is touching her heart. Draco opened his eyes back and looks directly at her.

 _It's a touch when I feel bad_

 _It's a smile when I get mad_

 _All the little things I am_

 _Every day I love you_

Draco smiled at her. He continues to sing and Hermione is in awe of him. The song was about to end when Draco stares again at Hermione as he sings the lyrics directly to her.

 _If I asked would you say yes?_

 _Together we're the very best_

 _I know that I am truly blessed_

 _Every day I love you_

 _And I'll give you my best_

 _Every day I love you_

A loud round of applause and cheering was given to Draco. He bows to them and went down the stage. Neville and Seamus followed him and congratulate him. Dean even gave him a thumbs up. Draco approaches Hermione who looks like she was shocked. Draco gave her a genuine smile and placed his hands on her arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You're amazing." She said breathlessly. Draco chuckled. He grabs her hand. "Come with me"

Hermione nodded as he pulls her out of the Great Hall. Draco leads her to the Astronomy Tower. Draco cast a warming charm to Hermione and himself.

"That was amazing, Draco. I didn't know that you sing well." Hermione said.

"My Mother sings very well too. We used to sing together when I was a kid. It's our way to express our feeling."

Hermione nodded but she remembers the song he sang. "That was a muggle song. How did you know it?" Draco smirks. "Those three dolts keep on practicing that song. And you always ask me to watch for them. It kind of grew in me."

Hermione giggled. Then she stares at him. He never saw him this happy and relaxed. He was smiling and he looked pleased. Then she remembers why they are there.

"So, what are you going to tell me?" Hermione queried.

Draco's expression changes and looks at her solemnly. Draco took her hands. Hermione stares back at her, waiting for him to speak.

"I love you."

Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing those words. She can't believe it. Draco loves her. He loves her, too.

"Draco… I…"

"You don't need to speak. I just want you to know how I feel. I started noticing you when we got back here after the war. Despite our past, you treated me better than anyone else. I realized that I like you on Christmas last year. Instead of telling you that, I didn't. I'm scared that you will avoid me if I tell you how I feel. But my feelings for you grow more as time goes by. And I can't contain my feelings anymore. I do not ask anything of you. But if you will let me, I want to prove myself to you, to deserve you, to be the right man for you, to love you even more. I know I'm a pompous git, a foul loathsome evil little cockroach, a death eater scum, a person that doesn't deserve you. But I…" Hermione placed a finger to his lips.

"You talk too much, Draco." She smiled at him. He took his hands and hold on to it.

"I love you too." Hermione said.

Draco feels like a weight was lifted on his heart. She loves him, too.

"I admit that I was surprised when you asked me to dance last year, and apologized for what happened in earlier years. But after that dance, I start noticing you. You have change for the better. But I know that my feeling is nothing to you. I'm just a Muggle-born; a mudblood. I'm not as beautiful as Daphne, as well-mannered as Astoria or as classy as Pansy. I'm just me. The know-it-all, bookworm, muggle-born witch who's admiring you from a distance."

Draco smiled at her and kisses her hands. Then he took out the box from his pocket and presents the box to her. "I'm planning to give this to you last year, but I wasn't brave enough. And now that we know our feelings for each other, will you go on a date with me?" he asked. Hermione giggled and nodded her head. Draco opens the box and took the bracelet. Hermione was stunned at how beautiful it is. He placed it on her right wrist and kissed the back of her palm. He was about to pull her aside when they feel like they can't get out of that spot. Hermione looks around when she noticed Thisbe and Kismet hiding in the entryway.

"Thisbe? Kismet? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Thisbe and Kismet come out and approaches them. They are whispering to each other and they look worried.

"Kismet and Thisbe are sorry, Master and Miss."

Draco speaks. "We can't move. Do you know how we can get out of here?"

Thisbe and Kismet pointed something above their heads. Draco and Hermione looked up and saw mistletoe. Draco and Hermione look at each other. She's blushing while he's smirking. He tilted her chin up and closes the distance between their lips. He kisses her softly. He holds her close while she wrapped her arms around his waist. Thisbe and Kismet clapped their hands excitedly and jumping out for joy. When they lean back and looked at each other, they were both happy.

"It works!" Thisbe shrieked.

Draco and Hermione stared at him. Kismet smacked his head. "Thisbe is stupid. Thisbe shouldn't say!"

Draco glared at them. "What did you do?" he asked sternly. The two elves start to get alarmed. Hermione smacked Draco's chest and glanced at them. "What did the two of you do? Tell us. We wouldn't get mad." She smiled genuinely at them.

"Thisbe and Kismet planned to get Master and Miss to be together." Thisbe said.

"Kismet gave coughing potion to Master Dean so he will not sing."

"Thisbe makes Elder Master Nott sick so Young Master Nott will go there."

"Kismet broke Miss Daphne's ankle"

"Thisbe ruined Miss' gown"

"Kismet brought ugly gown and one pretty gown"

"Thisbe stopped Master Dean getting healed so Master Draco will be a force to sing."

"Kismet charmed the mistletoe to stop any couple from moving unless they kissed."

"Thisbe and Kismet are very sorry" The two elves said in a union and bowed to them.

Draco and Hermione start to laugh. It was insane. The two house elves plan this. It was cute, crazy and smart at the same time. They approach the elves and patted their heads. "Thank you for doing this. We appreciate it." Draco said.

"But it will be better if you heal Daphne's ankle and bring back Dean's voice." Hermione said.

Kismet smiled "Oh! They are fine. Elder Nott is okay and Master Theo is back. Miss Daphne is dancing with him. And Master Dean is singing now!"

Draco stood up and helped Hermione. "Very well." He took her hand again and smiled at her. "We should get back at the party." She smiles up at him and nodded. Draco and Hermione went back to the party. It was a festive occasion. Everyone noticed their closeness and the happiness they shared. Draco and Hermione informed their friends that they are dating and both are happy for them. They are really thankful that they are now together, thanks to Thisbe and Kismet's help.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I hope it's okay. I was really having a hard time due to personal and work issue. Plus, 8th year Hogwarts is not my cup of tea, but I did my best. Thankfully, I was listening to 90's song and when I heard Boyzone's "Everyday I love you", I got inspired. It's perfect though, coz the song was released Nov. 22, 1999, which fit the timeline of this story. I hope the owner of this prompt likes it. Merry Christmas!_

 ** _FYI:_**  
 _Thisbe means love_  
 _Kismet means fate_  
 _"Love and Fate"_


End file.
